This invention relates to a method of controlling the reaction rates in a nuclear fusion reactor; and more particularly, to the use of polarized nuclear fuel.
In order to make fusion easier to achieve, the interacting nuclei should have the smallest positive charge (i.e. lowest atomic number). Since hydrogen (H) and its isotopes deuterium (D) and tritium (T) all have the lowest atomic number and since hydrogen and deuterium are virtually unlimited in supply, the hydrogen isotopes are thought to be most suitable for a fusion reactor. The basic fusion reactions involving the hydrogen isotopes are: EQU D+D.fwdarw.He.sup.3 +n (1) EQU D+D.fwdarw.T+H (2) EQU D+T.fwdarw.He.sup.4 +n (3) EQU D+He.sup.3 .fwdarw.He.sup.4 +H (4)
Studies of the probabilities or nuclear cross sections of these reactions indicate that reaction (3) has been found to take place most readily. It has also been found that reactions (1) and (2) take place at about the same rate. Reaction (2) is important because it means that tritium would not have to be supplied from an outside source (i.e. bred from the exotic fuel, lithium). Reactions (1) and (3) produce large numbers of high energy neutrons which are not available for use for ignition. Reaction (3) also produces large numbers of alpha particles which have to be contained. Control of the hydrogen isotope reaction rates would permit greater flexibility in the design and operation of a controlled fusion reactor.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to control the various reaction rates in a nuclear fusion reactor.
It is a further object of the present invention to enhance or suppress the various reaction rates in a nuclear fusion reactor.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention.